The Shock of a Lifetime
by Ladyangelfire99
Summary: Hermione has been dating Viktor for 2 years. No one knew. What happens when he comes to hogwarts for the triwizard tournament?
1. I don't want to leave you

Title: The Shock Of A Lifetime

Background info: Hermione was born in Bulgaria but left when she was 5. She goes back every summer and has been dating Viktor for 2 yrs. She hasn't told anyone. The tri-wizard tournament comes and so does Viktor. Hermione and Viktor's parents love them as a couple.

" Viktor I don't want to go back to England. I want to stay with here with you," said Hermione with her Bulgarian accent strong. When she is in school she covers it up with an English one. No one can tell the difference.

" I don't want you to leave either Mya, but both you and I have to go back to school," said Viktor. He's been calling her Mya since he was five years old. Hermione is too hard for him to pronounce.

" I'm going to miss you so much. I don't think I can stand another year without you. I love you so much," said Hermione with tears running out of her eyes.

" Don't cry my love. I'll miss you to, if you need me just aparate to Durmstrang. You know Karkaroff doesn't care. He likes you, when you're at a match, I win. And when I win he gets recognition," said Viktor trying to crack a joke to calm her down.

" Haha, very funny. Come in I have to say bye to your parents," said Hermione as she dragged Viktor into his house.

" Mom, Dad can you come down here," called Viktor

" In a minute son," Viktor's mom called down.

" Mya is here to say goodbye," he yelled. As soon as they heard Mya they ran downstairs and engulfed her into a hug. " It's nice too know when I ask you to come down you say wait. But as soon as you hear Mya you're here in a second Do you love her more then your own son? I feel hurt." said Viktor clutching his chest.

" Aww, poor Viktor do you want me to kiss it better," asked Hermione.

" Yes, I'm very hurt," replied Viktor.

" Herm, when are you leaving," asked Viktor's mother, Alexandria. Viktor is the only one allowed to call her Mya. If anyone tries he gets this murderous look on his face.

" I'm leaving in two hours," said Hermione, with tears in her eyes again. Viktor seeing this pulled her to him in a hug, to try to console her. " I don't want to leave"she cried.

" We don't want you to leave either Herm," said Alexandria, as she pushed Viktor out of the way and took Herm in her arms. Both women held each other as they cried. _Every summer its harder to see her go. _

After both women had finally calmed down Alexandria and Nicholas stayed and hung out with Hermione and Viktor, before she had to leave. Eventually, the time they all dreaded came. Hermione hugged Nicholas and Alexandria goodbye and Viktor walked her home.

" I love you Viktor. I'll miss you so much. Don't forget to owl me," said Hermione.

" I love you to Mya. Bulgaria isn't the same without you. Owl me when you get home so I know you got home safe. I'll miss you my love," said Viktor.

After a while they heard a door open. It was Mr. and Mrs. Granger." I'm sorry kids its time for us to leave," said Mrs. Granger in a sad voice she hated it when Hermione was sad. And every time she had to leave Viktor she was sad. " Bye Viktor," said Mr. Granger.

" Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger have a safe trip home."

" Thank you Viktor, we will see you soon," they said. After the door shut he just stared at the door thinking. _Another summer with my love has past us by._

_Review please!! Thank you to my best friend who agreed to be my beta! I love you. Thanks for all the help_


	2. Viktor's here!

_Hogwarts, later that night at the feast _

" Welcome back to Hogwarts. this year we are being joined by the lovely ladies of Beubaxtons and our strong sons from Dumstrang. Them and their headmaster will be staying all year for the legendary tri-wizard tournament. When they are here they shall be treated as guests. So lets meet them shall we?"said Albus Dumbldor.

_Beubaxtons and Dumstrang make their entrances._

" look, its Viktor Krum," said Ron

" yes, it is so what leave the poor guy alone,"said Hermione

" Hermione, he's used to it, he's the youngest quitich star he's used to it," said Ron

" fine, whatever lets change the subject please I don't want to listen to you guys fight all night," said harry. He knew not to get Hermione pissed, unfortunately Ron wasn't as clever.

_Later that nigh_

Mya,

I'm at hogwarts! We can finally see each other during the year. Don't worry I told the guys that they can't say anything. I threatened them with Kakaroff. Meet me tomorrow I want to see you pick a time and place and I will be there.

Love,

Viktor

Viktor,

I know I'm so excited! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? You are in so much trouble when I see you tomorrow. Meet me in the alcove in the dungeons at 5 o'clock Snape should be gone by then.

Love,

Mya

P.S. Write in Bulgarian so people won't know Viktor Krum is writing to me.

_What is going to happen now? I can't be the Hogwarts Hermione around Viktor. That's not who I am. Hogwarts Hermione is just a mask! I constantly have to make sure to hide my Bulgarian accent and make sure I don't slip up and start speaking in Bulgarian. _

_Maybe, I should let people know that I'm Viktor Krum's girlfriend and I'm Bulgarian. I don't know what I should do anymore. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. _

_Tomorrow at 5_

" Viktor, oh my god I've missed you so much," said Hermione.

" Mya my love, I missed you to. I wished Dumstrang excepted girls than we could be together all the time." said Viktor.

" Me to, but they don't and I love hogwarts so much. I hate being away from you," said Hermione.

" Miss Granger what are you doing down in the Dungeons?" said Professor Snape

" Professor Snape I was coming down to ask you a question and I ran into Viktor he was lost and needed directions," said Hermione.

" oh, what was your question Miss Granger?" said Snape.

" How long does the report have to be?" asked Hermione.

" Two feet, now take the yourself and the Bulgarian brute and get out of my dungeons," said Snape.

" Thank you sir, come on Viktor I'll show you how to get to the Library," said Hermione.

_They leave the Dungeons_

" That was close I'm surprised he didn't take points off, are you okay you are looking pale,"said Hermione.

" I'm fine love, are you okay? Does he always talk to you like that? _Hermione nods _I'm going to kill him no one talks to my girl like that." said Viktor.

" Its fine love don't worry. He's a sarcastic nasty person I'm used to it by now."said Hermione.

" You shouldn't let him talk to like that love, you are so much better than that. I don't like it when you are hurt. You tell me what he says about you and I want to kill this guy in his sleep. I don't like it when people hurt my girl. I love you and I want you to be happy." said Viktor.

" I know, and that's sweet, but he's one of the best potions masters in Great Britain. People would notice if he died," said Hermione.

" okay, now lets go to the library and hide behind the shelves," said Viktor as he winked.

" Viktor, it's a library not a motel," said Hermione.

" But I want to show you how much I missed you love," said Viktor with a pout on his face.

" Ok, come on lover boy to the library," said Hermione in a seductive tone as she walked towards the library.

" Yes Mam," said Viktor as he followed behind Hermione.


	3. Will you be mine?

**Hermione and Victor in the Library: **

"So my dear Victor, why didn't you tell me you were coming to Hogwarts," said Hermione with her hand on her hips as she gave Victor the look that he knew meant trouble. "Oh, and we should speak in Bulgarian so no one besides your school mates, who already know about us, wont understand us."

"Mya, my love I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to surprise you my love. I'm sorry dear, I thought it would make you happy for me just to show up," replied Victor as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her neck.

"I understand Victor I just wish you would have told me. In the long run it's good because now we can see each other with out having to wait for summer. Speaking of which we must have a serious talk darling," said Hermione.

"What is it Mya, do you still want to be with me now that I am at Hogwarts? Did you find another boy? Oh my g-d you did now I've lost you to a more attractive man!" cried Victor in panic. Victor might be a very famous quidditch star but when it came to Hermione he was not confident. He knew that she could untimely have any boy.

"Victor of course I want to be with you. We've been together for 2 years and have been friends our whole lives. I only want you. And plus no man is more attractive than you. Plus I don't want I boy I want my man" Replied Hermione trying to calm down her boyfriend from giving himself a heart attack. "I'm sorry my love, you know how I get about you," said Victor. "I know baby but you have no reason to be worried I only want you. You are my future. One day we are going to get married and have babies" said Hermione.

"I only want you too my love. And I can't wait till we are married and pregnant with my child you will look so sexy!" said Victor as he wiggled his eye brow. "Now what did you want to talk about sweetie?"

"Well, as you know here at Hogwarts I am like a totally different person. I hide my Bulgarian accent, dress frumpier, keep my hair frizzy, and act like a know it all. Well I was thinking that I would show Hogwarts the real Hermione Granger, the girlfriend of the famous Victor Krum. So what do you think?"asked Hermione. She didn't want to push Victor away.

"Mya, that's the best thing I've heard all day! I would love it if everyone knew the real you. For goodness sake the people you call your friends have no clue of the person you really are. And plus everyone know that you belong to me. Plus you wouldn't have to hide your accent, and you could speak Bulgarian! I hate that you speak with a British accent you don't sound like my Hermione you sound like the fake Hermione. I fell in love with the real Hermione." Explained Victor.

"Oh is that how you really feel Mr. Krum?" asked her boyfriend

"Yes.." said Victor a little scared he pissed off his beautiful girlfriend. He loved Hermione but he knew her temper was no joke and sometimes his little angel scared him.

"Well, I am glad you feel that way darling because between you and me I hate it too. And each day it gets harder l lying to everyone. So it's set the real Hermione is coming to Hogwarts!" said Hermione in an excited tone.

Victor released a sigh happy knowing his beautiful girlfriend was not angry with him. "Well then let's go wash your hair and hem you skirt. But first I want a welcome kiss from my girl. Can you believe that I've lasted all these months without your lips?" asked Victor.

"Come on Victor. Let's go to your room on the ship and kill two birds with one stone," Hermione whispered as she walked away leaving Victor behind. "Are you coming darling?" asked Hermione when she looked behind her and realized Victor had not yet moved.

_Oh I'm definitely coming baby; hope you're ready for me thought Victor. _Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and they started walking to the ship together, the couple unaware of the world around them.

**In Victors room on the Dumstrang Ship **

"Mya, why don't you go wash this frizz out of your hair," Said Victor as he passed Hermione a towel.

"Ok, ill be back in a few minutes. But what am I supposed to wash my hair with? All my good shampoo is at my house in Bulgaria" Asked Hermione.

"Well, after finding out I was coming to see you I asked your parents if my mom could go grab it from the house. Of course they said yes because your mother and father love me. So I had mother send it to me before I departed for Hogwarts. It's in the shower already" Said Victor with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh, Victor you're a genius! What would I do with out you?" said Hermione as she jumped up to shower but not before she turned around and kissed her boyfriend smack dab on the lips. "There you got your kiss Victor." "Oh, no I didn't my love," replied Victor as he pulled her down for a longer more passionate kiss.

When the two separated Hermione went to shower and do her hair Victor decided to read and write back a letter that his mother just sent him.

_Victor my son,_

_How are you my darling boy? How is Hogwarts treating you? Have you seen Herm's yet? I miss her so much I wish you and Herms could come home for Christmas I would love to see her before summer. __** Of course mother wants to see Hermione not her child (victors thoughts). **__ Anyway my darling how was the journey to England. I hope you didn't get motion sickness or anything. Have fun at Hogwarts with your darling girl send our love and tell her to write me. I'd love to hear from my daughter. Be safe my boy. I love you, even though you think we love Hermione more. _

Love,

_Mother _

_Dear Mother,_

_I am doing well. I arrived at Hogwarts last night and didn't have a chance to talk to Mya till later at the night. My journey to Hogwarts was ok, while I did not get motion sickness being cooped up did give me a slight headache. Oh mother seeing Hermione sitting at her table and not being able to talk or kiss her almost killed me. I just wanted to sweep her up into my arms and never let her go. Here Mya's a little different as you know, but tonight she decided she wanted to show Hogwarts the real her. I fear the boys here will try to steal her from me. I couldn't imagine if that actually happened, she's it for me mother. I'm going to give her the promise ring tonight. I can't wait for people to know she's mine. We both wish we could see you for the Yule but I don't think it would be possible. If I become a tri-wizard competitor I have to be here. I'll tell Hermione to send you a letter. Love you._

Love,

Victor

_P.S. One day she will be legally your Daughter in law just wait, she needs to finish her schooling before I ask. You know how much school means to my love I don't want her to sacrifice anything. You know I would give Hermione anything she wanted and school is what she wants right now._

Victor was sealing up the letter when Hermione walked out looking like the girl he knows and loves. "Victor darling what are you doing?" asked Hermione. "Mother sent a letter earlier today so I decided to read it and write her back. Oh, mother sends her love and told me to tell you to write to her. She said she wanted to hear from her daughter," said Victor.

"Oh, how I miss your mother ill be sure to send a letter this week. I love that both our parents support our relationship and can see us as part of the family even though we are not married yet" Said Hermione.

"I know Hermione, I love it to. Do not worry I told mother that one day you would be her daughter in law but she was going to have to wait till you were out of school. I know how much school means to you and I don't want you to miss out" Said Victor.

"Oh, Victor thank you for respecting how important education is to me. I cant wait for the day I am your wife."

"I can't wait for the day you are mine forever, but till that day come I want you to know how much I love you. To show my love I want you to wear this promise ring so people know you are taken." Said Victor as he pulled the beautiful ring with a diamond in the center with two sapphire on the side from his desk and presented it to Hermione.

"Oh, Victor it is beautiful of course I will wear the ring! I won't take it off till the day you put an engagement ring on my finger. "Said Hermione as Victor slipped the ring onto her finger sealing their love with a kiss.

"I love you Mya"

"I love you too Victor"

So guys I know I left you hanging with this story but I promise to keep updating. I just needed some inspiration to continue. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll continue to read the story. Here's the link for the ring .?GroupSKU=GRP10042#f+9/0/0/0/0/0


End file.
